Quase
by Doomina
Summary: Além do preto e do azul, havia promessas nos olhos dela. Muitas delas sobre ele, sobre ela, sobre eles. Nada concreto do que apenas um olhar desonesto de promessas que jamais seriam cumpridas e Sirius acreditava em todas mesmo assim.


**N/A:**

Esta fic foi escrita para isabella d. como presente do Amigo Secreto do fórum MM. Espero que ela goste, mesmo que eu não tenha feito.

A música utilizada foi _Almost Blue, do Chet Baker_ porque ela pediu, assim como os itens: _beijo roubado, delineador, gelo, vestido prateado, beijo demorado_ e as cores: _azul, prata, verde, preto, cinza e violeta_.

Não foi utilizada nenhuma beta-reader, pois o prazo de entrega é hoje e eu não pretendo atrasar a fic. Se alguém perceber algum errinho por aí, desculpe (e me avise ;D).

* * *

**Quase**

por Doomina

* * *

_para isabella d._

* * *

**Almost blue**

Eram buracos negros e profundos, mas Sirius era capaz de ver algo mais do que o preto naqueles olhos sombrios. O céu não era azul afinal? Mesmo durante a noite. Era o céu, o infinito e as estrelas. Quase azul, mas ainda negro.

**Almost doing things we used to do**

A língua dela era quente e macia. Podia passar dias até notarem que ainda não haviam se afastado, sequer para tomar fôlego. Os lábios insaciáveis dela pediam por mais e Sirius não era capaz de negar nada à eles ou a ela. As mãos em sua nuca enquanto as dele passeavam livremente pelas costas e cintura fina da garota. Tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente da primeira vez em que ele a beijara.

Apenas um toque dos lábios e ela pareceu surpresa que ele fosse corajoso o suficiente para roubar isso dela. Sirius correu, pois tinha medo que ela o azarasse.

Este era um beijo demorado. Aquele fora um beijo roubado. Quase iguais, definitivamente diferentes.

**There's a girl here and she's almost you  
**

Usava um terno cinza feito sob medida e todos o elogiavam. Tão bonito, tão elegante e tão parecido com seu pai. Os olhos nublados combinavam com o traje e seu comportamento indiferente também. Sirius, em seu terno e humor cinzento, mas todos os Black gostavam dele, ainda.

Bellatrix usava um vestido prateado neste dia e todos os Black gostavam dela, talvez um pouco mais do que dele, afinal, ela usava algo que – diferente do cinza – brilhava.

**Almost **

Sirius e cinza eram quase Bellatrix e prata. Quase.

**All the things that your eyes once promised**

Além do preto e do azul, havia promessas nos olhos dela. Muitas delas sobre ele, sobre ela, sobre eles. Nada concreto do que apenas um olhar desonesto de promessas que jamais seriam cumpridas e Sirius acreditava em todas mesmo assim.

**I see in hers too  
**

Não era outra mulher, ou pessoa. Apenas outra escolha, outro ideal. Naquele Sirius era capaz de apoiar-se para sempre, diferente das promessas nos olhos de Bellatrix.

**No****w your eyes are red from crying**

Preto, azul e vermelho. Inchados por algum motivo que ele não sabia. Na verdade, jamais poderia acreditar nos olhos dela, ainda que fosse evidente que neste momento expressavam profunda tristeza. Será Bellatrix poderia sentir isso? E se sentisse, poderia entender este sentimento?

**Almost blue  
**

Preto e azul. O céu e promessas. Azul e vermelho. Quase violeta. Quase.

**Flirting with this disaster became me  
**

Correr, berrar, saltar, gritar, desviar, lançar. Feitiços nas varinhas e Sirius e Bellatrix pareciam fazer algo além de duelar um com outro. Era como uma louca dança ou o começo de algo íntimo. Um flerte intenso que ficou perdido nas palavras dela.

Avada Kedavra. E verde. E morte.

**It named me a****s the fool who only aimed to be**

A expressão satisfeita no rosto dela. Sirius fora um tolo em acreditar nas promessas do olhos negros de Bellatrix, que prometiam um duelo eterno e sem fim. Mas como toda história – inclusive a deles – o mesmo teve um começo, um meio e um fim. O dele.

**Almost blue**

Caindo na escuridão, ele sentiu muito frio. Como cubos de gelo em sua pele, como neve sob seus pés, como a chuva gelada caindo em seu rosto cansado e íris cinzenta, borrando sua visão do céu.

Gelo e neve e chuva nos olhos cinzentos. Quase azul. Quase.

**It's almost touching it will almost do**

Sentada em frente ao seu espelho, ela se maquiava. Sombra sobre olhos sombrios, blush sobre palidez evidente, batom sobre lábios que não necessitavam dele para ficarem vermelhos. Onde estava o maldito delineador?

A mão surgiu ao lado de sua cabeça, segurando o que procurava. O pulso dele quase tocando o lóbulo de sua orelha, os dedos dele quase tocando os seus quando ela apanhou o que precisava para terminar sua maquiagem. Mas não terminou. Não conseguiu fazer nada com ele observando cada um de seus movimentos.

Ela quase o mandou para longe dali. Ele quase obedeceu.

**There's a part of me that's always true... always **

Quando ela não falava com ele. Quando ela apenas emitia sons desconexos devido as carícias. Era quando ele sabia que ela não fingia nada. Era incapaz de fazê-lo, mesmo que quisesse. Ele sabia. Percebia no físico dela o que as palavras poderiam negar, mas nunca fizeram. Naquelas noites em que havia somente os dois e mais nada - nem ao menos roupas – Sirius entendia que só poderia ter a verdade em Bellatrix através dos seus beijos e carícias.

Aquela parte dela era real e lhe pertencia, porém não para sempre.

**Not all good things come to an end now, it is only a chosen few**

Tornou-se Lestrange e jamais seria dele novamente. As noites verdadeiras acabaram, assim como os encontros, as carícias, os beijos demorados, a relação... Tudo sobre eles teve um fim e Sirius suspeitava que o casamento dela fosse terminar também. Mas durou e ele não viveu para ver o final de Bellatrix Lestrange. Não Black.

**I have seen such an unhappy couple **

Estavam sentados há horas, sem se olhar ou trocar qualquer palavra. Ela não perguntara sobre a segunda fuga de Azkaban, mesmo que ele desejasse que o fizesse. Não estava interessara em conversar, porém ele tinha algo a esclarecer sobre a última vez que a vira.

**- **Por que você o matou, Bella? – a voz grave de Rodolphus preencheu o silêncio.

- Eu não sei.

**Almost me, almost you**

Não sabia mesmo. Afinal, ele era parte dela. E matá-lo fora como matar um pouco de si mesma. Quase suicídio. Quase.

**Almost blue**

Rodouphus continuou observando sua esposa e pela primeira vez notou algo além da escuridão em seus olhos. Quase lágrimas. Quase azul.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

Ficou confuso? Eu também achei, mas não consigo melhorar nada infelizmente. Espero que goste, isabella.

* * *

_Toda fic que merece ser lida, merece também um comentário (mesmo que ruim)_

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
